A Moment of Shaving
by Kit2000
Summary: "Better you remove your hands from there", Marinette breathed out warningly, throwing a disapproving gaze at his grinning face. "Or else I may get you cut".


_**A/N hello everyone! This is another little naughty story we want to represent to you :love:.**_ _ **We hope you will like this fic ^_^**_

 _ **Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_

 **A Moment of Shaving**

Waking up to prepare breakfasts for her beloved man was true happiness to Marinette. She enjoyed cooking for him in the early hours of the mornings, when he was getting ready for work.

This day wasn't an exception. The young woman stood up from a warm bed and put on her favourite tight black shorts and a T-shirt of a baby-pink colour. When she was passing the bathroom, she couldn't but stop by the door, which was opened slightly. Marinette peeped into the bathroom and saw her husband's bare back. He was standing by the sink only in his pajama pants. She could see his face only in the reflection of the mirror he was looking at, and the young woman grinned at what she saw there. His face was covered with shaving foam and it made him look like real Santa Clause. The girl giggled soundlessly in her fist and walked to his form. She stood beside him with a grin on her face and he smiled at her in the mirror. She returned his smile with her warm one and turned to him, taking him by the chin and gently forcing him to look at her.

"Let me do it", she whispered enthusiastically. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. Adrien chuckled in response and gave the sharp razor to her in a confident movement. Madame Agrest took it in her right hand and started to shave her husband very slowly and carefully. Her face looked so concentrated, that Adrien couldn't but let out a soft chuckle, while enjoying the process of shaving.

"You're the only one I can trust my neck, my Lady", the man whispered earnestly and placed his hands on her hips possessively. It didn't take him too long to start seductively stroke them up and down.

"Better you remove your hands from there", she breathed out warningly, throwing a disapproving gaze at his grinning face. "Or else I may get you cut".

They had been married for almost two years now, but she still got too embarrassed with his playful way of showing affection. The Chat part of him had always showed up in the moments of their intimacy. But luckily, Marinette learnt how to tame the kitty in time.

"I believe and trust you, my beauty," Agrest said, emitting a light chuckle. He didn't hurry to take his hands off her body at all, moreover, he got so overwhelmed that he grabbed her bottom and pressed her hips to his as closely as it was possible.

The girl swallowed hard and let out a moan of pleasure.

"I'm just a woman who cannot control herself normally. Especially, when my husband seduces me like that". She responded in a hushed and somewhat tempting tone and almost cut famous Chat Noir's cheek. The superhero gulped uneasily after that accidental touch of the razor to his face and put his hands up in defeat and total surrender.

Marinette finished her work with a sly and satisfied smile on her lips. She had given him a good lesson of proper manners and now she was proud of herself. In that moment of triumph she kissed her hubby on the smoothly shaved cheek, whispering in her sugary voice.

"I'll cook your breakfast, kitty".

Adrien watched his sweetheart going to the door and disappearing behind it after sending him a promising wink. He was still impressed with her charms. She was someone you couldn't get enough of. He would never get tired of his Lady, but right now he needed a cool shower, or else he couldn't guarantee not to go hunting after her right now and trapping her in his strong arms.

The young man took a cold shower to collect his thoughts. But he still couldn't forget the unique feelings that his wife gave him while she was shaving him. His face twisted and a smug smile appeared on it as he thought about the upcoming evening. He would take his amazing girl to the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in Paris, and after the dinner he would have special plans for her. She had lit up a flame that did not want to fade away. And Madame Agrest must take all the responsibility for her daring actions.

He was about to turn off the shower, when he felt two slender arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Mari?" he breathed out in pleasant surprise, but all he got in response was a kiss on the shoulder. Her hands started to stroke his firm chest admiringly as she pressed herself to his back, making him realize that she was absolutely naked too.

Adrien let out a constrained sigh, when he felt her soft breasts against the skin of his broad back. He couldn't take it anymore. He was on the edge. He needed her right here and right now!

And as if she was reading his thoughts, Marinette breathed out into his ear moistly:

"The breakfast has arrived, kitty".

 _ **A/N**_ _ **Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions!**_ _ **So, review, please~**_ _ **please?~ :eager:**_


End file.
